


Green

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: A date with Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Green

Whenever he’s alone, Sephiroth appears. Cloud feels the weight of his presence enter the gondola and says his name.

His eyes glow with mako in the darkness. If he reached out, he could touch his hair.

“Soon,” Sephiroth says. 

Cloud doesn’t need to ask. “I don’t care about the Reunion. I just want to know—“

_Why you hurt so many people._

_Why you hurt me._

_Why I trusted you._

Sephiroth laughs. For a moment, Cloud hears his past, hears that ride to Nibelheim, hears trying to make him smile. 

“See you soon,” he says.

By the next firework, he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
